


Cruel

by DalishGrey



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, F/M, Halloween, Masks, Mass Effect - Freeform, NSFW, Party, Reyder, Smut, andromeda - Freeform, but sex is had, it's mostly grinding, it's not really explicit, my favourite pairing in ME:A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGrey/pseuds/DalishGrey
Summary: She wasn't really one for parties, so sought some quiet in the nearest bathroom. Though Reyes had different ideas.





	Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit, it's probably a bit rushed, but with the word-count limit I couldn't go into as much detail as I wanted to XD  
> But I hope you like it anyway!

She placed the ornate black and copper, full-face fox mask besides the sink and ran her fingers through her dark waves.  _Halloween_. She’d never really celebrated it as a child, but even in Andromeda it seemed to be an annual favourite. 

Pale blue light lingered in the dimly-lit bathroom, casting azure highlights across her near-porcelain features; and contrasting with the red lights that lined some of the walls. She gazed at her reflection in the mirror and gently swayed to the distant music, letting the smooth, jazzy rhythm take hold of her body and move it to its whim. Kensi rolled her shoulders, and quietly groaned in satisfaction as they popped and the slight tension disappeared, replaced only by relief.    
   
A quiet knock at the door stirred her from her trance-like state.   
   
“Mm, who is it?” She asked, a slight lilt colouring her voice.   
   
“Who else?” he answered with a slight chuckle, his all-too-familiar voice sending a ripple of anticipation down her spine.

She smiled habitually, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth.   
   
“It’s open.”   
   
He walked in with little hesitation, a cigarette in between the fingers of the hand holding his jackal mask; and a glass, of what she assumed was brandy, in his other hand.

Kensi would never get used to the sight of Reyes in a fitted suit, the buttons were undone to just below his collarbone, his hair not as slick as usual, a few stray tendrils falling over his forehead, his golden eyes burning into her as she watched him through her reflection.    
   
He sighed deeply.   
   
“You really do look good in that dress, mi amor.” Reyes purred huskily, biting his plump bottom lip.   
   
“I do try,” she chuckled, turning to face him. Kensi could barely focus on anything besides him in that moment. The dancing of the red and blue lights across his chiselled jaw to his slightly parted lips, making their way to his collarbone and everything she knew lay beneath.    
   
“You need not try hard, my love.” He placed his detailed mask on the shelf and locked the door behind him, before turning his attention back to her, his piercing gaze sweeping over her body with a hunger that made her core tighten. “I hope you don’t mind, but I’m going to steal you from the public for a little while,” Reyes added, a smirk claiming his lips as he took a final sip of brandy.   
   
“Actually, I’d been hoping to get you alone.”    
   
“Is that so?” With his cigarette still resting between his fingers, he took a slow drag and sauntered towards her; moving between her legs, he slid a long-fingered hand to the back of her neck. His movements were almost tentative as he ghosted his lips down the other side of her neck, a faint wisp of smoke escaping through his slightly parted lips as he gently breathed against her skin. Teasing her. Taunting her.    
   
“Mm-hm,” she murmured, all words failing her, as he dipped his tongue into the hollow of her collarbone; his free hand slipping between her thighs. Kensi moaned softly and her breathing quickened as his fingers found her folds, and he began to slowly pump them in and out, his golden eyes fixed on hers, watching for her reactions. “You’re cruel,” she chuckled with a sudden, short gasp as he thrust his fingers deeper, making her dig her fingers into his hair. With every slow, deep movement, she could feel her core tightening and her biotics rippling across her skin.    
   
Reyes smirked and dropped the cigarette into the sink behind her, before sliding the straps of her dress down her shoulders, each featherlight touch making her body yearn for him. His lips hovered inches from hers, his breath brushing against her skin.   
   
“Only when you let me be.” He smiled a somewhat sly grin that widened as she blushed.    
   
She knew all too well that he found it amusing when he could bring her to the point of being so,  _completely_  undone by him.   
   
“That’s...true.” Kensi smiled, bringing her lips to his tentatively at first, trailing her tongue across his bottom lip, stirring a deep growl from him that rumbled in his chest.   
   
Reyes opened his lips to her, eagerly, his tongue swirling around hers, their kiss deepening. He caressed her thighs, lifting her dress inch by inch, his eyes darkening the moment he felt the thin black lace she wore beneath. Slowly, he peeled the panties down her knees, allowing her to step out of them as they pooled at her feet; neither of them breaking their kiss.    
   
With practiced ease he lifted her onto the countertop, her dress hoisted to her waist. She made light work of his shirt, and ran her hands down his bare, toned chest and stomach until she reached his trousers. Kensi shimmied his trousers to his thighs, her eyes never leaving his as he thrust against her eager palm. She wrapped her legs at his waist and he moved himself into position, the moments seemed to drag, each one drawn out as they simply thought about each other, looked at each other … craved each other.

"Are you ready?” Reyes asked, cupping her cheek and touching his forehead to hers.   
   
“I need you, Reyes.” She breathed shakily, anticipation filling her body and with one final, beaming smile from him, he thrust into her. They both gasped breathlessly, regardless of how many times they’d been together, every time felt new and exciting. 

He built to a steady pace, both of his hands holding onto her hips, their lips locked as their hunger turned to affectionate desire. They wrapped their arms around each other, forehead-to-forehead, eye-to-eye, both of them suddenly consumed by one another. Reyes smiled sweetly, his previous aura of temptation and mischief replaced by one of genuine longing, one she knew all too well; as though every second together simply wasn’t enough.    
   
She could feel his body begin to tense, his moans becoming breathier, huskier. The same sensation rushed through her own body as the tightening in her core spread and heat pooled between her hips. Feeling the need for release, Kensi flared, her biotics engulfing them in energy and pushing them towards the edge.    
   
Reyes picked up his pace, thrusting harder and deeper, drawing louder moans from her drying lips.     
   
“Reye- I ... “    
   
She flared again, making both of their bodies feel weak as the heat that had built, violently overflowed in a relentless wave.    
   
He thrust a few more times, making sure to bring her over the edge with him as he grunted her name. “Kensi …” With one final thrust, they were both completely spent, and he collapsed against her, his head resting on her shoulder, his body trembling beneath her fingers as she traced shapes on his back.    
   
“You’re cruel,” he chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to her lips   
   
“Only when you let me be.”  


End file.
